Wretches and Kings
Wretches and Kings is the tenth track on Linkin Park's A Thousand Suns and the second song to be debuted to any members of the public. The song will be used as the backdrop for EA's opening sequence in MMA and has also been featured as part of a "Linkin Park Track Pack" Downloadable Content piece for Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. This track features a speech called "Operation of the Machine" by Mario Savio. Releases * A Thousand Suns * A Thousand Suns+ * Revolution of Values (zwieR.Z. Remix) * It's the Bootleg, Muthafuckas! Vol. 3: Fire Walk With Me (Apathy) * No More Lies (Paree Katti Remix) * 8-Bit Revolution (Paree Katti 8-Bit) Promotion It was first obtainable on September 2, 2010, at 10:05 AM PDT for people who pre-ordered the album though Linkin Park's official online website, and streamable several hours later on Noisecreep. Live "Wretches and Kings" has been played in all Linkin Park shows since release. It has opened many shows, following "The Requiem". Sometimes, Savio's "Operation of the Machine" speech will be played directly after "The Requiem", but will lead into a different song instead of "Wretches and Kings". Remixes Los Angeles rap group Get Busy Committee remixed this track, which is produced by Scoop DeVille. The GBC remix appeared on Apathy's third It's the Bootleg, Muthafuckas! compilation installment It's the Bootleg, Muthafuckas! Vol. 3: Fire Walk With Me, which was released on September 11, 2012, titling it as "Wretches Remix". HavocNdeeD made a remix for this song featuring Chuck D of Public Enemy. The remix is available for free on SoundCloud. Lyrics “There’s a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can’t take part; you can’t even passively take part, and you’ve got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you’ve got to make it stop.” - Mario Savio To save face / how low can you go? Take a lot of game, but, yet, you don't know Static on the way / make us all say, whoa The people up top push the people down low Get down / and obey every word Steady gettin' mine if you haven't yet heard Wanna take what I got? Don't be absurd Don't / fight the power / nobody gets hurt If you haven't heard yet, then, I'm lettin' you know There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload And no-one make a move unless my people say so Got everything out of control / now, everybody go Steel unload / final blow We, the animals, take control Hear us now / clear and true Wretches and kings, we come for you So keep pace / how slow can you go? Talk a lot of shit, and, yet, you don't know Fire on the way / make you all say, whoa The people up top and the people down low Get down / and I'm runnin' it like that The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at Somewhere in-between the kick and hi-hat The pen and the contract / the pitch and the contact So get with the combat / I'm lettin' 'em know There ain't shit you can say to make me back down, no So / push the button / let the whole thing blow Spinnin' everything out of control / now, everybody go Steel unload / final blow We, the animals, take control Hear us now / clear and true Wretches and kings, we come for you Steel unload / fire blow Filthy animals / beat them low Skin and bone / black and blue No more this sun shall beat onto you From the front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side-to-side If you fear what I feel, put 'em up real high “There’s a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can’t take part; you can’t even passively take part, and you’ve got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you’ve got to make it stop. And you’ve got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it, that unless you’re free, the machine will be prevented from working at all!” - Mario Savio Category:Linkin Park Songs